¿Seguimos fingiendo, verdad?
by YumiSebby
Summary: Todo empezó como una misión normal, cotidiana y aburrida. Hasta que llegó la hora de actuar. ¿Él vestirse de mujer, y además fingir estar enamorado de su mayordomo?. ¿Por qué solo fingia, verdad? ... ¿¡Verdad!.
1. Sinopsis

**Sinopsis.**

Actuar como la pareja de tu mayordomo es horrible. Tener que vestirse de mujer por esto mismo, es aun peor. Empezar a sentir cosas _fuera de lugar _es impensable. ¡Y todo por ser el Perro Guardián de la Reina!.

_"Todo es tu culpa, Sebastian. Tu maldita culpa"._

_{Próximamente.}_


	2. Prólogo

.

.

.

**SebasCiel**

.

.

.

~**Prólogo**~

Caminé escaleras abajo, mirando atentamente los ojos de aquel demoniaco ser. Se sonrojó de manera casi imperceptible, exepto para él.

-¿Todo bien, boochan?- El aludido gruñó ante la atenta mirada de sus sirvientes, que contemplaban la escena algo anonadados. -¿Joven am-..?

-Cállate.- Fue lo único que salió de los labios del menor.

¿Por qué estaba tan molesto?. Y todo por culpa de Sebastián, su forma de embelezar a la gente para sacarle información, y sus extrañas insinuaciones.

-Voy a mi despacho, tengo papeleo pendiente.- Se dió media vuelta, de forma altanera, y prosiguió con la mirada perdida. Llegó hasta frente del cuadro de sus padres y lo miró atento. ¿Qué pensaria sus padres de todo eso: El contrato, el demonio, la Reina, la forma de llevar las empresas...?. A veces, y solo a vecves, quizá si los extrañaba...

Llegó al estudio y se sentó de forma pesada en aquella blanda, aunque incómoda, silla. Miró toda la columna de papeles pendientes y tan solo de pensar en tood el trabajo, las clases pendientes y el duro día, su cabeza empezó a doler.

-Boochan, ¿Está bien?- Saltó en su asiento, dado a la sorprendente entrada del mayor.

-¿No sabes llamar, o qué, idiota?.- ¿Era su imaginación o estaba más apático que de costumbre?.

-Lo siento, Joven Amo, pero es que np me ha contestado las cinco veces que he golpeado la puerta.- Odiaba aquel tono de superioridad que su sirviente enfatizaba.

-Si, si, lo que sea...- Agachó la cabeza y fingió leer un aburrido documento.

-¿Está bien?.- Volvió a preguntar, pero el menor lo ignoró. Sebastian suspiró y desistió en el tema.- ¿Quiere un trozo de pastel de chocolate?.

-No. Puedes retirarte.- Sonó seco, pero es que no se sentía con animos de nada. Ver a Sebastian haciendo eso con aquella señorita para que esta hablase, le afectó demasiado.

El aludido asintió y se retiró, algo extrañado y confuso respecto a la actitud de su amo.

"Debo dejar de pensar en eso. No me concierne. Solo nevesito cumplir mi venganza, y él solo es una pieza en mi juego de ajedrez.

Nada más.

Solo eso.

Un pieza."

Pasado unas horas, Sebastian volvió.

-Boochan, le ha llegado una carta de la reina.- Y esa simple frase, fue el inicio del **caos**.

.

.

.


	3. Cartas

**N/A: **_¡Por fin nuevo capítulo! :D _

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes no me pertenecen, como ya saben. Solo los uso, sin fines de lucro, para recrear las ocurrencias de mi mente. _

* * *

Es increible la forma en la que una simple acción, un simple gesto, un simple movimiento, puede cambiarlo todo. En esta ocasión un mero trozo de papel con la firma real sería lo que les hiciese dar el gran salto ambos, ¿irónico, no?.

—¿A qué esperas?— Ordenó tajante el ojiazul. No es que tuviese verdadero empeño en una nueva misión, pero es lo que tiene ser el 'Perro de la Reina', siempre debes estar sometido a su voluntad, sin importar hora, lugar o tiempo.

—Yes, my lord.—Respuesta corta, sin más. Segundos después se encontraba invadiendo el espacio personal del menor -o eso juraba este-, tendiéndole la carta.

La abrió, esperando un nuevo caso. Entre aburrido y algo exaltado.

**"Querido Ciel Phantomhive:**

_Están apareciendo extraños casos de asesinatos por parejas en la capital, Londres. Todos tienen el mismo patrón: El hombre es degollado, mientras que la mujer es violada y después matada. Lo extraño, es que la parte femenina siempre acaba en posición angical, como si el que hace todo esto, desease que las mujeres descansasen por siempre._**  
**

_Espero que puedas ocuparte de todo esto, cuanto antes mejor._

_Con todo lo mejor,_

_Tu Reina."_

Cerró lacarta y la colocó sobre el escritorio, debatiéndose interiormente.

Se preguntó que narices haria ante tal demanda. ¿Debía ir primero a la ciudad e informarse? ¿Pasar directamemte a la acción?.

—¿Qué ocurrre, bochan?— Preguntó el mayor, intrigado por lo pensativo que se mostraba su amo. Este solo le tendió la carta sin decir palabra alguna. La leyó atentamente, para después releerla.—¿Quiere que yo me ocupe de esto?—Preguntó, esperando que su amo le dijese que sí, como casi siempre.

—No, esta vez iremos las dos. Este caso me in...—Las palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta, bailando entre sus cuerdas vocales al ver la escasa distancia que lo separaba de su sirviente.—¡Quitate, imbécil!.—Gritó, usando un duro, aunque nervioso, tono.

_"¿Qué narices le pasaba a ese ser?._

—¿Y ese cambio con eso, Boochan?—Insistió Sebastian, ignorando el mandato de su amo.

Este se quedó algo sorprendido. ¿A qué se estaba refiriendo? ¿A lo de la molesta cercanía o a lo de ir a la misión?.

—Callate.—Ordenó, para luego levantarse y salir por la puerta.—Mañana partimos para Londres, tenlo todo preparado.—Se detuvo antes de salir.—Ah, y traeme algo dulce a la biblioteca.

—Pero boochan, la cena...

—Es una orden.— Y sin más, desapareció, intentando ignorar el nerviosismo y los rápidos latidos de su corazón.

—Maldito crío...—Se quejó el demonio mayordomo, no obstante salió a por algo dulce para su amo, en parte pore era una orden, en parte porque en este último tiempo adoraba poner nervioso y picado a su Joven Amo.

De vuelta en la cocina se encontró con lo de siempre, pero tardó poco en arreglasr todos los estropifios. Y es que, si bien era un demonio, tambien cabe decir que la práctica hace la maña, y Sebastián en este tema había trnido muchísima práctica gracias a los sirvientes patosos que habitaban aquella casa.

—Y ahora, por favor, intentad hacer algo bien.—Pidió, aunque en sus ojos se podía ver aquel color rojizo que tan poco salía.

Y ahora solo le quedaba llevar aquella porción de oastel de chocolate a su amo y podrían hablar sobre mañana. Y después él iría y arreglaria todo para que su amo, en su compañía, por supuesto, solo tuviese que partir.

Porque, al fin y al cabo, ¿qué clase de mayordomo sería si no?.


	4. La elegida

**N/A: **_Siento mucho no estar tan presente en este último tiempo, pero no estoy en condiciones para escribir. Antes me ayudaba a sacar todo lo que tenía dentro y olvidarme de mis problemas, pero ahora, ni eso ayuda. Y siempre pensaré que para escribir sin ganas, es mejor no hacerlo, porque vosotros, los lectores, ya que os tomaís el tiempo de leer, os mereceís algo que esté escrito con cariño y con lo que la autora/or esté contenta/o. _

_Mis disculpas. _

**-Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, por supuesto. **

* * *

**Capítulo 3: **_La elegida._

Estaba claro, o por lo menos para Sebastian así lo era. No tenía duda alguna de que su Bo-chan era la candidata perfecta -vestida de bella dama, por supuesto- para aquel puesto que la Reina solicitaba.

-¿Qué has insinuado?.- Pero, al parecer, su joven amo no pensaba de la misma forma, o eso sugería aquel tono tétrico con el que había formulado tal pregunta.

-Es algo simple.- El mayordomo, bastante relajado y seguro, tomó asiento sin permiso alguno. Ciel no dijo nada.- Usted realmente parece una bella mujer si se viste adecuadamente, incluso es atractiva.- Sebastian juraría que esa frase había provocado cierto rubor en su pequeño amo.- Además, no había que involucrar a terceros.

Ciel torció su expresión en un gesto de disgusto. No era mala idea, pero el simple hecho de tener que volver a disfrasarse de dama le producía terror. Recordaba como aquel hombre quería posar las manos sobre él (ella), con intenciones para nada aceptables, pero claro que no diría nada, porque el orgullo de un Phantomhive era grande.

-Pero...- Buscó refutar el buen argumento que su mayordomo le brindaba, pero no encontró nada. La sugerencia de Sebastian era buena se mirase por donde se mirase, y aunque habían pensado en todas y cada una de las mujeres que habían conocido, aquella sería la mejor opción.- ¿Y por qué no hablamos con...?- Se detuvo a si mismo. ¿Grell? ¿Aquella _criatura _que constantemente coqueteaba con _su _mayordomo? ¿Para fingir ser su pareja y así dejarle vía libre?. No. Ni de broma.- Olvidalo, lo haré yo. Será lo mejor.

-¿Bo-chan? ¿Le pasa algo?.- Este simplemente negó con la cabeza y le hizo un gesto para que se marchase.- Está bien. La cena estará lista dentro de una hora, joven amo.

No recibió respuesta, por lo que se marchó dispuesto a, tal y como dijo, preparar la cena y muy seguramete arreglar todos los destrozos que los sirvientes habían provocado.

Pero estaba bien.

_¿Qué clase de mayordomo sería si no fuese capaz de arreglar todo lo que se desmoronaba en la casa Phantomhive?. _

Por otra parte, Ciel se ahogaba entre pensamientos.

Tendría que vestirse de mujer, ir hasta Londres y... estaba claro que iba a ser su pareja, ¿Verdad?. Bien, Sebastian no se había ofrecido -y por supuesto que no se lo pediría, él era un Conde.-, pero había dejado claro entre líneas que se ofrecía para tal puesto. Y había insistido en que él, Ciel Phantomhive, debía ser mujer. ¿Cuán humillante era eso?.

Lo único bueno que podía sacar de ello es que todo era por un bien superior: Obedecer las órdenes de su Reina.

...

Y ni tan siquiera eso era bueno.

-La cena está lista, Boochan.- Ciel casi salta de la silla ante la repentina presencia de su mayordomo.

-Si, si.-

Pero cuando se posicionó frente al plato su apetito se esfumó. Quizá fue por el pastel, o quizá...

-¿No comerá, Joven amo?.- La voz de la muchacha pelirroja lo sacó de sus pensamientos -donde desde se había pasado demasiado tiempo-, a lo que simplemente negó, alegando algo como: No tengo apetito.

El reloj sonó, dando la señal de que era la hora de ir a dormir.

-No hace falta que vengas hoy, Sebastian, me valdré por mi mismo.- Se levantó de la silla y miró directamente al demoniaco ser.- Prepara las cosas para mañana a medio día, partiremos a las doce.- Y caminó hasta su dormitorio con pesadez, sin desear que llegase mañana, sin desear que el viaje empezase, sin desear que aquella farsa en la que se estaba metiendo sin ser verdaderamente consciente comenzara.

Sebastian solo se quedó observando toda aquella escena, entre divertido y preocupado.

_"¿Preocupado por Ciel?"_


	5. La llegada

Londres siempre le había parecido aburrido. Pero no en el mal sentido. Era brillante, mágico, ruidoso y, en su extraña y tétrica mente algo que escondía mentiras y miedo por todas partes. Quizá por eso le gustaba venir tan continuamente a la capital, hacer largos recorridos por sus calles y observar cada parte recóndita de la ciudad. Quizá porque por unos segundos, se olvidaba de todo lo que tenía en su vida, y se concentraba en todas las desgracias que ocurrían en la de los demás.

_"¿Puede que por eso mismo me guste también ser el perro guardián de la Reina?". _

__No tuvo tiempo de buscar una respuesta, cuando Sebastian aparecía con el equipaje en mano, para después, en un tiempo verdaderamente impresionante, colocarlo todo de forma simétrica y ordenada en la parte trasera del carruaje.

-Cuidad de la casa. No rompáis nada.- Habló tajante a sus sirvientes, posteriormente se dio la vuelta y subió al carro, sin esperar ayuda de Sebastian. No quería que lo tocara, ni que se acercara a él ni... nada.

-Si, joven amo.- Contestaron los tres coordinadamente, creando un ritmo cantarín.

En cambio, cuando Sebastian se acercó a ellos, un aura negra como el carbón lo rodeó. Le susurró algo a los tres sirvientes y, tras ver como asentían frenéticamente, este se alejó para hacer compañía al lado derecho de su Bo-chan.

Ciel se preguntó qué le habría dicho para que esos tres que siempre eran tan sonrientes y joviales, de pronto estuviesen completamente serios.

-¿Todo va bien?.- Preguntó el menor, intentando aparentar indiferencia. Y no solo por lo anteriormente ocurrido, sino porque la mera presencia de su mayordomo endemoniando le crispaba los nervios de una entraña aunque cálida manera.

-Claro, Bo-chan. ¿Qué clase de demonio sería yo si permitiese que algo malo pasara?.- El menor solo asintió con parsimoniosa y el resto del camino se lo pasó mirando por la ventana, perdido en sus pensamientos.

¿Cómo había podido acceder a esta situación tan fácilmente? ¿Cómo sin oponer resistencia? ¿Cómo se había dejado guiar por Sebastian tan ciegamente? ¿Por qué había confiado? ¿Y esa calidez? ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué...?

Todo eran porqués. Y por desgracia, a ninguno tenía respuesta.

-¿Bochan?.

-¿Qué?.- Seguía sin apartar la mirada del crista, como si el cielo guardase los secretos del Universo.

-¿Le pone nervioso el tener que dormir conmigo o el fingir ser mi pareja?.

Prácticamente sentía como era tragado por el asiento. ¿¡Cómo podía ese maldito mayordomo preguntar cosas tan insensatas como esas?.

-¡Por supuesto que no!. No eres más que mi sirviente...- Y después de eso, un silencio sepulcral e incómodo invadió todo el carruaje.

Estaban a menos de diez minutos de Londres, y Ciel no podía esperar por llegar y bajarse de aquel lugar que en los últimos minutos parecía haberse vuelto diminuto.

_"Y por desgracia, temía que Sebastian pudiese escuchar el sonido de su corazón agitado. O como no podía dejar de mirar los labios del mayor. Y, Dios, rezaba porque no se hubiese dado cuenta de que sus manos se habían tocado durante todo el trayecto.."_

__¿Ahora que era una adolescente con las hormonas revolucionadas?. Negó.

Y, por fin, tras un camino bastante largo y perdido, estaban allí, frente a aquella casa de madera verdaderamente acogedora.

-Bueno, Bochan...- Lo miró atentamente.

-A partir de ahora, ya no soy así, Sebastian, ahora soy Cyla.

-Tiene razón, lo siento.- Se silencio unos segundos, y tras abrir la puerta, continuó.- Quiero decir, _tienes. _

-Empieza nuestra aventura, _mi amado _Sebastian.

-Sin duda, _cariño._

__Y no sabían qué era peor, que hubiese sonado tan casual, o que se hubiese sentido tan bien.


	6. ¿Deberíamos?

_ Recuerden que los personajes no me pertenecen. _

* * *

**Capítulo 6: ¿Deberíamos...?.**

Lo primero que hizo fruncir el ceño a Ciel fue el ambiente que desprendía aquella vivienda en la que debían alojarse durante el tramo de la misión, era demasiado... descoordinado. No pegaba nada con la situación, y mucho menos con él mismo. Pero, sin lugar a dudas, no hubo comparación con el rebote que pilló cuando, al abrir la segunda puerta de la izquierda del piso de arriba, encontró una bonita cama de matrimonio en el centro de la blanca habitación.

¡Una-sola-cama!.

No faltaron segundos para que correteara toda la estancia, buscando otra cama donde podría dormir Sebastian, porque él se iba a quedar con la grande, por supuesto. Él era el amo. Pero desgraciadamente, no había ningún lugar apto para dormir.

-No pienso compartir cama contigo, Sebastian.- Susurró el menor, rechinando los dientes.

-En realidad no nos deberíamos preocupar de esto, _Cyla.-_ Incluso a kilómetros se podía ver entre líneas la burla que el mayordomo desprendía en sus palabras.- ¿No deberíamos ir a recopilar información y a preguntar sobre los asesinatos acontecidos?

Este asintió, aunque no había abandonado el dilema que era la noche.

-Vayámonos, Sebas...- Fue interrumpido por este, quien lo agarró del brazo y lo acercó -quizá demasiado- a si.- ¿Q-qué pasa?.- Se maldijo mentalmente por haber tartamudeado.

El pelinegro suspiró, haciendo que su aliento chocara con la nariz del niño, y este se estremeció. Seguidamente, acercó sus labios a la oreja del menor -tras haberse agachado para ponerse a su tamaño- y susurró alargando cada palabra lo máximo que pudo.

-No puedes salir así, _cariñooo..._

Y era verdad, no podía salir así, vestido de hombre. Ciel juraría que escuchó una carcajada callada proveniente de su mayordomo, pero lo ignoró completamente, teniendo bastante con tener que volver a ponerse aquel pomposo vestido rosa.

-Puedo cambiarme yo sol...a- Se corrigió en el último segundo.

-Oh, vamos, cariño, ¿me vas a librar de cambiarte?- Susurró de nuevo su mayordomo, mordiéndose el labio. Ciel sintió algo _extraño _recorriendo su espina dorsal.

_"¿Por qué exactamente es que yo estoy aguantando esto?_

Y debía haber pensando en la Reina.

En sus padres.

En Lizzy quizá.

Pero no en Sebastian.

_¿Todo esto lo hacía por Sebastian?._

Un suspiro invadió toda la habitación, seguido de un susurro avergonzado y acallado.

-Está bien, Sebastian, vísteme.- Lo miró a los ojos, cosa de la que se arrepintió segundos más tarde, por los escasos centímetros que separaban ambos cuerpos.- Es una orden.- Volvió a hablar, lo más bajo posible.

-Como ordenes, Ciel.- ¿Eso se debería haber sentido tan bien?. Sobretodo el hecho de que Sebastian acababa de susurrar su nombre en su oído.

¡Maldito demonio, que todo era su culpa, siempre su demoniaca culpa!.

Empezó retirando sus zapatos, con un extraño cuidado. Con el simple tacto, Ciel sentía como un sonrojo invadía sus mejillas.

_"¿Por qué todo esto es tan extraño?"-_De nuevo, notó como las manos de su mayordomo ascendían hasta su cintura, y en esa extraña posición, tumbado en la cama, se sintió morir por unos segundos. Su orgullo se estaba alejando densamente.- "_Me ha cambiado miles de veces, ¿qué es distinto ahora? ¿por qué es tan íntimo?.-_ Suspiró ante las caricias que su mayordomo estaba dando en su barriga, fingiendo quitar su camisa. Debía gritarle que parase, que estaba siendo idiota y que él era su amo, pero juraba que nada salía de sus labios por más que lo intentara. (Aunque siendo sinceros, tampoco estaba poniendo su mayor esfuerzo en ello).- _"Solo estamos... practicando. Eso es."_

__Las manos del mayor descendieron, tomando un peligroso camino.

_"Solo... practicando"_


	7. Bo-chan

_**Capítulo 7: **__Bo-chan._

_Mordió su labio con fuerza cuando Sebastian bajaba sus manos a un ritmo por demás lento. Quería gritar una y otra vez que parara, que era un estúpido descarado y que no tenía __derecho __a tocarle, y mucho menos de esa manera, pero las palabras bailaban en su boca, completamente reácias a salir._

_"__No"- __Pronunció para sí mismo.- __"Para esto, maldito Sebastian"_

_El mayordomo solo reía de manera silenciosa ante las caras tan extrañas que su amo hacía, dejándose llevar por un extraño magnetismo hacía el cuerpo de su Bo-chan. Claro que siempre había existido tal, pero ahora, cuando estaban solos en medio de la nada, había estallado de una manera que ni él mismo, un demonio del mismísimo infierno, había visto venir. Era como... mágico._

_"¡Sebastian, detente!"- __Gritó para sí._

_Los ojos del mayor se tiñeron de rojo cobre, tanto que podrían iluminar -y de hecho lo hacían- toda la habitación. ¿Por qué por más que quería parar no podía? Eso no era correcto, estaba mal, horriblemente mal, pero, aunque todavía no había sido __tocado, __Ciel ya se sentía en el cielo. Y por eso estaba mal. Él no podía ir al cielo. _

_-¡Sebastian!- Encontró sus palabras por fin, escondidas en algún punto de su agitado corazón.- ¡Quítate de aquí y cambiame, que debemos irnos!- No mencionó nada de eso, no de la forma extraña, no de los __casi __tocamientos, no de ese momento en el que juraría que habían estado a punto de besarse. No, nada de eso. Eso era tabú._

_En silencio, Sebastian empezó a cambiar -esta vez realmente- al peliazul, rápidamente, y Ciel, si bien intentaba que no se notara, seguía estremeciéndose ante cada roce con las caricias de su mayordomo. No era suficiente rápido para él. Sebastian verdaderamente debía terminar ya._

_Miró el reloj de cuco que colgaba justo a ¿cuatro o cinco? centímetros de la cama._

_"Como eso se caiga, me matará"__ Se encogió de hombros, como si realmente no le importase. No lo hacía, morir le daba igual. De hecho, si no se había suicidado todavía, era porque debía vengar a sus padres._

_De vuelta a la hora, casi saltó cuando se fijo en que ya iban retrasados a la reunión y todavía quedaba ponerle aquel maldito vestido rosa chillón. ¿De verdad tenía que vestir con eso?. Aguantaba aquellas molestias medias que tanta dentera le producían, el fajín que parecía deseoso de apretar sin cesar sus pulmones hasta ahogarlo, incluso los tacones que seguro matarían sus pies hasta dejarlo sin caminar por días. Pero odiaba ese vestido. __Los __vestidos. Eran incómodos y estorbosos._

_Alzó una ceja, cada vez con más y más dudas de si verdaderamente esto merecía la pena._

_-¿Bo-chan...?- Ciel negó con la cabeza ante ese llamado y Sebastian fingió toser para luego rectificar.- Cyla, ¿me dejas ponerte esto __ahora? __Vamos con retraso.- El nombrado juntó sus labios con rabia en un gesto de desapareció, seguidamente alzó los brazos y, reacio a mirar hacía el mayor, giró la cabeza hacia la pared, blanca y abultada. Era fea._

_Por última vez, la piel tibia de Sebastian sobre su piel fue más duradera y notaria. Se estremeció, y no se preocupó en ocultarlo. Se miraron a los ojos y de nuevo estaba allí aquel magnetismo. Ambos lo ignoraron, o hicieron lo máximo por ello._

_"Tonterías"._

_-Vamos de una vez, o en verdad llegaremos aún más tarde.- Sebastian mostró su mano a Ciel, __Cyla, __para que la cogiese, como toda una pareja. Así lo hizo, ignorando su corazón latiendo frenéticamente ante aquel contacto mínimo._

_-¿Y de quién es la culpa?- Gruñó por lo bajo, intentando no cojear demasiado por aquel infernal dolor de pies que los zapatos le estaba produciendo. Solo llevaba unos segundos..._

_-Creame, bo-chan, si no se hubiese retrasado, usted no estaría ahora mismo de píe.- Este no supo cómo debía tomarse sus palabras, así que simplemente cerró los ojos, tomo aire, y disimuladamente se aferró aún más a la mano del pelinegro._

_"¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Sebastian?"- __Era la incógnita constante que bailaba en su cabeza durante todo el viaje. _


	8. Recibimiento

**Capítulo 7: Recibimiento.**

Lo mira, lo mira y lo mira. No entiende porqué, pero se podría quedar haciendo aquello mismo por horas, y es que, aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, su mayordomo era apuesto. Más que apuesto. Era _demoniacamente perfecto. _Se sonrojó, algo avergonzado, pero sobretodo frustrado consigo mismo por aquellos pensamientos tan fuera de lugar.

-Me está mirando.- Escucha una voz suave que los saca de sus pensamientos, mientras sigue ciegamente a la persona –mayordomo- que tira de su mano.

-¿Qué?- Pregunta, y es que se ha quedado tan ensimismado mirando al mayor que todo a su alrededor había desaparecido.

-Me está… Me estás mirando fijamente, Cyla.- Suspira cansado y aparta la mirada de este, intentando no darle más importancia, pero sabe que si no habla de ello, su mayordomo se encargará de restregárselo durante horas y horas. Días quizá. Y es que el mayordomo sobrepasaba esa línea de _contratado-contratista _cuando ambos estaban solos.

-¿Y qué con eso? ¿No puedo mirarte?- Reta, tratando el tema con banalidad.

-Nada, simplemente quería resaltar el hecho de que me estás _mirando, como si no hubiese nada más. _

_"Y es que por un momento, estúpido demonio, no había nada más que tú."- _Sacude la cabeza, librándose de esos inapropiados pensamientos.

-¿Tengo que pedirte permiso acaso?- Susurra, con cuidado de no ser escuchando. Aquella conversación entre una pareja se vería sumamente extraña.

-Por supuesto que no, _cariño_, pero me pones nervioso con tu dulce mirada.- Y se sonroja de nuevo, frustrado y enfadado con el poco respeto que recibía del mayor. ¿No era su mayordomo? ¿No le debía un respeto? Aunque en el concepto en el que se encontraban…

Aún sujetando con fuerza la mano del mayor, caminaron por una calle de piedra hasta que llegaron a una gran cabaña, la cual, suponían, que era dónde podrían averiguar algo.

Ciel suspiró con pesadez mirando sus píes, ahora, hinchados por aquellos zapatos infernales, y eso que se los acababa de poner. ¿Cómo aguantaría tantos días con ellos? Tembló solo de pensar tal aterradora idea. Antes preferiría morir a manos del asesino al que intentaban dar caza.

_"Si no fuera porque se trata de la Reina… no haría esto jamás."_

-Me estás mirando de nuevo- Comentó jocoso el mayordomo.

-¡Joder, Sebastian!- Fingió carraspear su garganta, y se suplicó a si mismo tener el suficiente valor para hacer eso. _"Es solo mentira… una actuación"- _Cariño, puedo mirarte todo lo que quiera, así que deja de decirlo, ¿bien?- El tono había salido extrañamente dulce, pero ambos sabían que si no estuviesen en tal situación, Ciel hubiese golpeado o arrojado algo hacia Sebastian.

El mayor abrió la puerta, dejando pasar delante de él a Ciel, quien sujetaba su vestido entre sus manos y miraba al suelo, atento a no tropezarse y no doblarse el tobillo con aquellos monstruosos zapatos.

-Me duelen los píes.- Se quejó, colocando una muy desconforme mueca en su rostro.- Me duelen mucho.

-Lo sé, andas de una forma extraña, cariño.- El niño muerde el interior de su mejilla para no soltar ninguna tontería, ya que realmente, le costaba acostumbrarse a un Sebastian tratándolo tan informalmente, y por encima de todo, fingiendo que lo amaba, poniéndole apodos cariñosos, cogiendo su mano de forma dulce… Siendo para nada el Sebastian que siempre le lanzaba indirectas subidas de tono y por demás impropias.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, tenía a un gran hombre en frente de sí, mirándolo fijamente. El menor frunció el ceño y se disculpó, sin sentirlo realmente, pero cuando el hombre le sonrió miro a Sebastian, ambos sonrieron de vuelta.

-¡Hola! Ustedes deben ser los Michaelis, ¿no?- Ciel se vuelve e interroga a Sebastian con la mirada. ¿¡Había escogido realmente su apellido? ¡Maldito mayordomo descarado!

-Sí, así es.- Sebastian le tiende la mano en un acto formal, y mientras, el menor se queda allí, expectante y aburrido como es habitual.

-¡Estamos encantados de tenerles por aquí! Esperamos que puedan disfrutar mucho.- Aquel señor, de quien todavía no sabían el nombre, era bastante agradable, y Ciel no pudo estar más contento con ello, ya que si necesitaban alguna información o mandado, podrían contar con él.- ¿Han visto ya la caseta que se les ha asignado?

Ambos asintieron, con sus respectivas sonrisas hipócritas en el rosto.

-¡Oh, ¿y qué les pareció?!- Ambos se miran y solo con eso basta.

-Sumamente maravillosa, señor…

-Everdeen.

-Realmente increíble, señor Everdeen.- Finaliza el pelinegro.

-Es la mejor, y la más íntima para una pareja de recién casados…- Y aquello no hubiese sido tan malo si aquel anciano no fuese mirado a Sebastian de _esa _manera, o si el momento anterior no hubiese ocurrido jamás.

_¿Cuánto podré sobrevivir esto?- _Se preguntó Ciel, temeroso. Ignorando como la palma de su mano, aquella que su mayordomo no había soltado en ningún momento, sudaba.

* * *

¿Qué tal?


	9. Tutear

**Tutear.**

Ciel se está preguntando: qué es más fastidioso, si es el estar en esa situación en general o que Sebastian este allí, viviendo aquella pesadilla junto a él. Cierra los ojos y suspira, tentado a frotarse la nariz de forma continua, aquella señal que había acordado con el mayor cuando ya no resistiese más.

Mira hacía su derecha, y el señor Everdeen está susurrando hacia su esposa, una mujer de cabello rojizo y un gran y bonito vestido azul turquesa. Ciel mira hacia sus zapatos y, intentando que nadie se de cuenta, se quita primero un zapato, reprimiendo un suspiro de placer que sale de sus labios, y posteriormente el otro. Jadea. Dios, acaba de recuperar varios años de vida, eso es seguro.

-¿Me está tentando?- Salta de su asiento cuando Sebastian aparece de la nada a su lado, tendiéndole una mano.

-Cállate.- Espeta, en tono tajante.- ¿Nos podemos ir ya? Quiero quitarme estos atuendos tan molestos.

El mayordomo asiente, pero contrario a lo normal, se pone de espaldas a Ciel y se agacha.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces?- Ríe de forma tonta, fingida, por supuesto, ya que los señores Everdeen lo están mirando de forma extraña.

-Cariño, si te duelen los píes...- El tono del mayor baja, tanto que solo puede escucharlo Ciel. ¿Por qué le habla en aquel tono tan dulce, entonces, si solo está hablando para él? No quiere una resputa.- puedo llevarte, para que no tengas que andar. He visto que tienes los píes hinchados y con heridas...

Agradece que no lo haya cogido como princesa, porque realmente le molesta eso, así que, pasando los píes por la parte alta de la cintura de Sebastian y las manos por detrás de su cuello, se deja cargar por Sebastian, quien, sin decir palabra, camina hacia la salida.

-¡Adios, señores Everdeen!- Se despide el menor, con una voz de señorita que no sabe de dónde sale.

El silencio les hace compañía, abrazándolos. No es incómodo, pero sí molesto y es que no saben qué está bien decir y que no. Al menos después de la situación que se dio antes de salir de la cabaña.

-Has elegido tu apellido.- Reclama Ciel.

-¿Perdona?

-Que tú no has elegido mi apellido, no somos Phantomhive.

-Tú siempre serás un Phantomhive, Ciel.- No dice nada sobre que lo esté tuteando porque no le molesta, su corazón late rápido siempre que escucha su nombre saliendo de los labios de Sebastian. Siente sus mejillas ardes y momentáneamente recuerda a sus padres. La calidez se marcha lejos, dejándolo frío y desconsolado.

-¿Puedo preguntar, al menos, porqué no has escogido mi... apellido?- Pregunta, bajándose de la espalda de Sebastian cuando llegan a la puerta de su cabaña. Cuando abre la puerta la oscuridad los ciega, andando a tientas hasta el candelabro que hay sobre la mesa principal.

-El apellido Phantomhive, obviamente, es muy conocido, ¿verdad? Pues no tendría sentido usar tu apellido, porque los Phantomhive nunca tuvieron una hija y no quiero que en esta historia que hemos creado haya cosas sin fundamentos, ¿me entiendes?- Ciel asiente, sentándose en la silla, ahora ya sin ese molesto vestido y mandando los zapatos todo lo lejos que pueda.

El reloj suena, dando las 9.

-Debería cenar.- Y dicho esto, el mayor se dirige a la cocina, para hacer de cenar, pero impulsado por sus instintos, Ciel se levanta, aunque todavía le duelen muchísimo los píes, siguiendo a su mayordomo y se pone a su lado, sonrojado y sintiéndose diminuto.

-Deberíamos cenar...- Mira hacia el suelo, deseando que se lo trague de alguna manera.- Estamos casados, deberíamos actuar como tal...- Siente los brazos de Sebastian a su alrededor y por unos minutos ignora lo que su mente grita, lo que la sociedad podría pensar y sigue a su corazón.

-¿Y cómo actúa un matrimonio?- Y por primera vez en años, Sebastian ve la verdadera personalidad de niño en Ciel.

-¡Vamos a cocinar juntos!- Y se ríen a carcajadas aunque no hay motivo.

"_De verdad parecemos un extraño matrimonio..."_


	10. Consciente

**Capítulo 10: Consciente. **

Ciel no sabe en qué momento todo eso se ha descontrolado tanto. Empezaron haciendo algo sencillo, pues Ciel no sabía cocinar nada, obviamente. La petición de Sebastian fue sencilla y rápida: hacer una masa con harina, agua y sal. Pero, es entonces cuando Ciel va a coger un puñado de harina, ahuecándola entre sus manos para llevarla a la mesa de madera oscura, que tenía la tabla de amasar encima de ésta, donde ya tenía un pequeño cuenco con agua y un recipiente de sal, cuando un píe se interpone con el otro y cae. Ciel hubiese caído al suelo de bruces, dando con su nariz en el delicado suelo si no fuera por Sebastian, que en un rápido movimiento dejó el _extraño instrumento _–según Ciel- que tenía entre las manos, y lo arrojó a sus brazos para evitarle tal golpe. Y entonces todo pasó demasiado rápido. El menor empezó a reir, una sonrisa totalmente verdadera y divertida, de esas que solo había mostrado a Sebastian en ocasiones contadas. Y Sebastian siguió aquella sonrisa, sintiéndose completo por unos segundos, como si no fuese más un demonio, como si realmente pudiese sentir algo más allá que odio y desesperación.

—Te he manchado.— Consigue decir Ciel entre suaves carcajadas, respirando con dificultad.

El mayordomo mira a su traje, de color oscuro con detalles blancos y granates, y efectivamente, Ciel lo ha manchado justo en la parte inferior del hombro, dejando la huella de su mano –manchada de harina- en su chaqueta negra.

—Oh… no te preocupes.— Mentalmente se vuelve a golpear, pues lo ha vuelto a tutear, y al final sabe que eso se volverá una costumbre. No quiere que esa situación se vuelva familiar, ya que después a la vida real, a donde solo son amo y sirviente, será como dejar caer un cubo de agua helada encima de sus cabezas.— No significa nada comparado con…— En otro rápido movimiento, suelta al pequeño, quien aturdido intenta no caerse y corre hasta la pequeña bolsa de harina.

—Ni se te ocurra, Sebastian.—Dice, pero está sonriendo. Y claramente no es una orden. Así que Sebastian avanza varios pasos, con una especie de sonrisa estirando de sus comisuras. Ciel piensa que eso lo hace ver… joven, vivo, e incluso mucho más atractivo. Muerde el interior de su mejilla ante tales pensamientos y vuelve a respirar con dificultad.

—Oh, vamos, _cariño_, solo es harina. — Las palabras salen con tanta dulzura y cariño de entre los labios del mayor que Ciel jura que algo ha recorrido su espina dorsal, de arriba abajo y se siente… hormigueante y mágico.

Sonríe de nuevo.

—¿Entonces, no te molesta que haga esto, verdad?—Y el menor se lanza contra el demonio, sus ojos brillando y una sonrisa creciendo más y más en sus labios, sintiendo que ese día era… real. Era divertido. Era lo que por mucho tiempo estaba esperando para tener una mínima esperanza.

Empieza a pasar sus manos a lo largo de la chaqueta de Sebastian, ambos soltando carcajadas y palabras de molestia sin sentirlas realmente. No saben quién cogió la bolsa de harina, pero cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, ambos estaban bañados en esa sustancia blanca y parecían niños pequeños que acababan de revolcarse en tierra.

Y se quedaron así, mirándose, como si el tiempo fuera lo que menos importara, como si el reloj encima de sus cabezas no siguiera avanzando. Detenido, así es como ambos se sentían.

—Sebastian…— Su tono, suplicante y lleno de energía, impulsó a Sebastian a acercarse más al menor, pues era un suave susurro, y su corazón –aquel que siempre habría creído marchito y negro- estaba suplicando que cortara aquella maldita distancia de tres pasos que separaba sus cuerpos.

—¿Sí, boochan?

—Bésame.— Una súplica que desencadenaba una infinita senda de caminos y sentimientos.

—¿Es una orden?

—No, es una petición.—Ni siquiera sabían porqué seguían hablando. Estaban justos, literal y metafóricamente, sus caras a centímetros, incluso sus narices se rozaban con dulzura, sus corazones latiendo a la par… y todo podía salir tan, pero tan mal. Y a pesar de eso, ni siquiera les importaban. Solo necesitaban ese contacto como si se tratase de aire para respirar y subsistir.

—Como desees, Ciel.


End file.
